


Elevator

by ultimatehope



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatehope/pseuds/ultimatehope
Summary: Pride 2020.Day 8: ElevatorJack and Gabe's spontaneous fun gets cut short.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 19





	Elevator

“Goodnight, Ana,” Jack waved her off the elevator with a soft, tired smile across his face. Gabriel blew a kiss to the woman that she eagerly caught before darting down the hallway. It felt like it took forever for the elevator to close.

Neither of the men moved until the last sliver between the elevator door disappeared. Gabriel jerked forward and slammed his hands on the numbers, pressing each floor indicator before spinning on his heels. The soft, tired smile of Jack’s had turned into a smirk, and he opened his arms for the bulkier man to dive right into. 

Their lips crashed together and every worry from the day washed away. For the next few minutes, it was just the two of them hitting every floor and battling for mouth dominance like they were two gay youths who never got to kiss another man before. 

For a couple stops, they went back and forth with who was pinned against the wall but eventually, Gabriel won that battle. He threw his knee in-between Jack’s thighs and let him grind his hardening cock on him as he tried to win the battle in their mouths as well.

Jack was a formidable opponent. Always had been. And his fingers were deeply rooted in brown hair, tugging on it to make Gabriel moan. It also made him ease up, falling victim to Jack’s tongue in his mouth. 

The blonde man had the upper-hand until the elevator jerked hard enough that both of them fell on the floor with grunts. 

“What was that?” groaned Jack. He pushed off the ground and extended a hand to help his husband from the ground. 

Gabriel flipped onto his feet before hollering, “Athena, what’s going on with the elevator?”

No response.

“Athena?” Jack called next, narrowing his eyes. He went for the panel next to start clicking buttons.

Gabriel looked at this man as if he had just insulted his mother and smacked his hand away from the panel, “Jack, you think pressing more buttons is gonna help? Did all the blood in your brain get sucked up by your boner? You’re gonna make it worse.”

“Gabe! What the hell? I think there’s a way to reboot it from here,” He crossed his arms over his chest, throwing a hand out in the direction of the panel before tucking it back away. 

“And you know how to do that? Or do you just think you know how to do that?” He narrowed his eyes with his hands going for his hips, “Just give me your phone, I left mine in the bedroom.”   
Jack rolled his eyes and started patting his pockets for his cell phone.

“Oh, don’t hurt yourself, Jack,” Gabriel rolled his eyes right back at him. And harder than Jack could even imagine. It took a minute of Jack digging in his pockets for him to realize-- “You don’t have your cell phone either, do you?” 

Jack opened his mouth but was quickly shushed as Gabriel turned to the panel, starting to fiddle with it just like Jack had. His second attempt to speak to his co-commander was also shushed. He leaned against the wall in defeat and waited. 

Five minutes of silence passed as Gabriel tapped buttons unsuccessfully. 

“How’s that working out for you, hot stuff?” The sarcasm rolled off Jack’s lips as he backed up against one of the walls and slid down into a sitting position. 

Gabriel rolled his shoulders and a distinct crack was heard. He turned with a bitter look on his face before jumping straight up. He grabbed onto one of the light fixtures and yanked it off the top of the elevator, letting it tumble to the ground. 

“Oh, yeah? We gonna climb out of it?” Jack cooed. 

Gabriel jumped up again but failed at gripping anything to keep him up. He fell into a squat with a grunt. That didn’t stop him from trying two more times. The stubbornness of this man was always attractive, but Jack could only shake his head.

“Reinforced for when we pull people in, don’t you remember?” Jack pushed onto his feet and put a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder, “Genji? Out of surgery? Tearing through the roof and tearing about half of his new limbs as he tried to get away from us?”

His eyes narrowed and his nose twitched, “Oh, I hate when you’re right. That little motherfucker …” 

“I mean, it was a hoot and a half when McCree tried the same shit and knocked himself out with the light so it was, at least, seventy-five percent worth it.” 

The two made faces at each other before succumbing to a moment of laughter together.

“So, what, Mr. Strike Commander? We’re just stuck here until Athena reboots? Until morning?” Gabriel pulled Jack’s hand off his shoulder and looked up, examining the roof of the elevator despite knowing there was no way a human, even a super soldier, was gonna get through something that monkeys on the moon couldn’t. 

Jack gazed up as well, aggravation melting away, “I can think of worse people to spend an evening in an elevator with, I… guess.” He smirked as the last word rolled off his lips.

“You piss me off then think you’re still gonna get laid, huh? You think you’re gonna get your dick wet, don’t you, Morrison?” Gabriel stepped to Jack until their chests collided into one another. His eyes were narrowed, lips cast downwards.

Jack’s smile swung from ear-to-ear, “Maybe?” 

Gabriel threw his forearm on the Strike Commander’s throat and pinned him against the wall in one sudden jerk.


End file.
